


just like the weather

by frabjousday (frabjous)



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Everything I Know About Women's Prisons I Know From Orange Is The New Black, F/F, Prison Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frabjous/pseuds/frabjousday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two tempests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just like the weather

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 2014! I actually started writing this immediately after 2.14 and it only took like a year to finish.
> 
> Thank you to togglemaps for the beta.
> 
> Also a shoutout to mswyrr who made [this awesome fanvid](http://youtu.be/K9RUEuWfx8M) which inspired the title.

Amanda Clarke is: 

A mean drunk,

A stone cold bitch,

A liar and a cheat,

And sadder than her mom and a bottle of Jack.

“Big day tomorrow,” she says, trying to stay peppy by bouncing on the balls of her feet. Amanda’s looking sadder than usual. Not that you could tell it by just looking at her; her mouth is twisted and angry as always. Emily knows Amanda better than most people though. Amanda keeps the other stuff behind rows of teeth and claws.

Amanda doesn’t answer, just hides behind a dark curtain of hair and slumps further into the bunk.

Well you know what? Emily’s sad too, but she’d be a real bitch to say it. Emily won’t be out for months, and she’ll be the one alone behind these bars with a new cellmate she’ll hate.

“What are you gonna do first?” she asks, forcing the brightness into her voice. “‘Cause I’m dying for a smoke, you know?” 

They’ve had this conversation more times than she can count, but not recently. Not in the last month as Amanda’s last day gets closer. They used to plan their first twelve months all the time; Emily knew a guy she could dupe for cash and they were gonna hit Atlantic City and party on some lonely, ugly asswipe’s dime. At least, that’s the one she likes most. But the details don’t particularly matter as long as they’re both living it up on the outside, and sticking together.

Amanda shrugs. “Does it matter?”

Emily takes the seat next to her and bumps their shoulders. “Come on, girlfriend. You going to find us a sugar daddy or what?”

This time Emily waits, watches Amanda until she’s ready to talk. Sometimes Amanda can stare at nothing for hours until she cracks, and without warning, tears off all the bedding on her bunk with a scream and the guards need to be called to wrestle her down. 

Used to be that guards would get called to break em up when they got bloody and someone was missing a patch of hair. Well that’s still what they get called for sometimes, but now they mostly work out their issues another way.

Good thing Emily likes it rough. Amanda bucks and snarls even when Emily’s rolling her clit on her tongue ring like candy. 

Amanda closes her eyes, as if imagining she were somewhere else. “I’m going to the beach,” she says, her voice dreamy like Emily’s never heard it.

“Like where you grew up? Thought you hated it.”

Amanda opens her eyes and Emily’s said the wrong thing because she can see Amanda shutting herself in again.

“Sea was the best bit,” she shrugs, suddenly careless and cool. “I’d buy a house next to the beach. Maybe even invite you. Pool parties and cocktails every day.”

Emily strokes Amanda’s hair absentmindedly. 

“Yeah? And how are you gonna get your hands on all this cash, babe?”

There’s a quirk in Amanda’s lips that means she’s feeling playful. She walks her fingertips over Emily’s thigh. “I’ll find an old, lonely, rich skeezebag to leave it to me in his will,” she says. “He’ll do it because I have this real hot sister. Two for one kinda deal.” Emily snorts. Guess she’s taught the girl something after all.

Amanda’s fingers play at the hem of Emily’s shirt, then rides up the material, so she can run a hand up her bare ribcage. Emily won’t say no to a distraction. 

“A hot sister? How hot are we talking here?” Emily murmurs, turning to face Amanda.

Amanda’s eyelids are heavy and her expression is dark. She invades personal space like she’s getting ready for a fight, moving their faces inches apart and breathing in the same air. “She’s really fucking hot,” she says, and then she pushes their mouths together and Emily moans too loud before she remembers to be quiet before the pervert guards find out.

Amanda kisses hard, feeds on Emily’s mouth so that their teeth click and she can barely breathe. 

They position themselves under the blankets facing each other so it almost looks like they’re just hugging. It’s easier to get away with after lights-out, but fuck it, Emily’s gonna be lonely after tomorrow, and Amanda’s not complaining either. 

Emily sticks her hands under the waistband of Amanda’s pants, and slides the briefs over her ass. Emily traces the cleft between her cheeks and dips a finger in to stroke at the opening. Amanda inhales sharply.

“You fucking dirty whore,” Amanda tells her. 

“Don’t be jealous,” Emily says, and kisses her again. 

She moves her hand over Amanda’s hip to the front and her neat patch of pubic hair. Amanda opens her legs slightly to give her access and Emily finds her wet and eager already. She cups the mound of her pussy.

“Babe, who’s the whore now?” 

Amanda stares at Emily, dares her with her eyes. Behind her back people called her Ice Princess, but Emily knows how to make her melt.

Emily watches Amanda’s face as she slowly slides one finger up and down Amanda’s slick opening. She’s rewarded with a shaky breath, but the proud expression stays. It’s a game they play where Amanda tries to stay in control and Emily tries to coax that inner slut out to play. And fuck, Amanda’s so much fun when she lets go, arching and whining high-pitched, practically begging for Emily to fuck her with whatever they can find.

Emily ghosts over Amanda’s clit and those eyes flutter shut while she tries to keep her breathing even and her hips still. That’s good too, Emily wants to see how Amanda comes apart under her hands.

Emily rubs her clit again, harder this time, which makes Amanda squeeze her eyes tighter and clench her jaw. Emily wants to kiss and bite that pout of hers, but she wants to keep watching too. She moves her thumb in slow circles, coating her fingers with Amanda’s hot, soaked pussy. Emily can be patient. She can be slow, and so fucking patient.

Amanda tenses against her, vibrating like she’s cold, and freezing to death. Nah, Emily’s just getting warmed up. She teases Amanda’s entrance with two fingers, opens her up, but doesn’t touch her there, just kneads and massages those swollen pussy lips instead. Amanda’s taking heavy breaths through her nose now and bites her bottom lip like she wants to tear it off. It’s better than anything Emily’s ever had.

And they could stay in this deadlock, but Emily always wins in the end.

“Gonna be a little whore for me?” Emily says, just so she can watch Amanda’s face. “Gonna be my nasty little whore? Little whores don’t get what they want until they ask. Nicely.”

Amanda shudders, but her jaw stays clenched.

“I don’t think I heard you, babe,” Emily says, dipping half a fingernail which makes Amanda moan.

With her eyes still screwed shut, Amanda grinds out, “Please,” with a snarl between her teeth.

“That’s my girl,” Emily says and drives two fingers into her, pulls out and drives them in again.

Amanda cries out and clenches tight and hot around her fingers, jerks her hips. Emily gives her what she wants - thrusts hard and deep. Their mouths mash together, teeth clicking and biting, while Amanda makes soft desperate noises at the back of her throat. Emily wants her face pressed between Amanda’s thighs, licking and sucking, tasting salt and sex with Amanda’s hand fisting her hair, but they can’t do that now without it turning into a free peepshow for the guards.

Emily’s so wet as well now, hips rocking to find some friction to rub up against. But she bats Amanda’s hand away when she tries to reciprocate. This is Amanda’s day, and Emily’s gonna make sure that Amanda never forgets Emily Thorne. Things are different on the outside, she knows that. People make promises they don’t keep.

“So fucking close now, aren’t you?” she says, and Amanda responds by trying to fuck herself harder on Emily’s dripping hand.

Ice Princess, yeah, but she’s not so fucking icy now. She’s flushed and so, so hot.

“Yeah, you fucking love it,” Emily hears herself whisper, and she watches with awe as Amanda reaches down to grab her wrist so she can control her movements. They’re nose to nose, forehead to forehead, and Emily can feel and hear every single mindless pant like they’re her own. 

“Fuck!” Amanda says forcefully, and buries her face into Emily’s neck. Her pussy clenches around Emily and her hips jerk as she rides the wave down and back into her own body.

When she’s done, Emily slides her hand away, and brings her fingers up to her mouth to lick them clean while Emily watches her with flushed cheeks. When they kiss, Amanda will be able taste herself on Emily.

Fuck, when they’re both out of here Emily’s gonna take her time with this. She’s gonna rent a seedy motel room so they can fuck for days instead of the quickies in the shower or in their bunk. She’s gonna make Amanda scream as loud as she can, till the neighbours bang on the wall to tell them to shut up.

She brings her other hand under her own pants, finishes herself quickly. Whatever. It’s Amanda she needs to keep.

“What did I tell you?” says Amanda when Emily’s starting to drift.

“Hmm?”

“I have a really hot sister.”

+

Amanda is:

Impetuous,

Unfocused,

A loose cannon,

Still warm in her arms.

A million regrets, a million things unsaid.

 _Sorry_ , her mind supplies. _I’m so sorry._

Too late. They’ll never make their fortunes cheating casinos, never go to Mexico, steal a Benz to escape the cops. They’ll never sit at a bar and get so drunk they have to lean on each other to walk home. They’ll never fuck in bedrooms, bathrooms, cars, beaches - anywhere they can find a secret moment. There’s an invisible chain that locks them together away from the rest of the world so they’ll always be arrogant and seventeen and ready to burn the whole fucking world down.

Emily loosens her grip and Amanda slides silently into the waves. There’s salt on her lips that could be tears.

It takes less than a second for her body to be swallowed by the dark water. 

The waves lap at the wreckage. It’s like there had never been anyone else but her.

Amanda Clarke never had a sister.


End file.
